The present invention relates generally to the field of firearms, and in particular to a new and useful buffer assembly in or near the stock of a rifle or carbine for absorbing some of the force of a rearwardly moving bolt as it reaches its rearmost position during a firing cycle.
Buffer assemblies in or near the stock of a rifle or carbine are known. Their purpose is to absorb some of the rearward shock or impulse force that occurs when the bolt of a rifle or carbine reaches its rearmost position during a firing cycle.
An example of such a buffer assembly is found in the forward end of the stock of the Heckler & Koch GmbH (H&K) model G3, a 7.62×51 mm NATO, select-fire battle rifle. This buffer assembly includes a housing that contains a single, heavy biased (i.e. stiff), metal coil spring having a few of its coils wrapped by a copper ribbon coil that further reduces the resiliency of its biasing effect.
A need exists for an improved buffer assembly that better absorbs the impulse force of a rearwardly moving bolt as it strikes the stock area of a rifle or carbine.